Part Time Dad: Discontinued
by Hyperactive Waterworks
Summary: Discontinued -New Version up now.
1. Default Chapter

Summary'Part time dad'By: HanyouluverrKagome and Inuyasha were old lovers, back in high school. Then they lost touch with each other, thinking they would never see each other again. But then, Miroku, Kagome's brother, meets Inuyasha at a bar, and takes him home to spend the night.There, Kagome and Inuyasha meet...again.

Only this time, Kagome is a mother with a nine month old boy named Ginta (Ha ha…)

And who is the Father of this Child?

Koga Iiojio.And Koga's not doing anything about his little boy. He's off somewhere else...living it up in style, free of responsibilities and care.Inuyasha, having a heart for his old flame, volunteers to be a part-time dad for the child, willing to spend one week with Kagome and her little boy, not being able to see his old girlfriend struggling so much.

But, how will the both of them react with old passions returning?

Hanyouluverr


	2. Chapter One

Part-time DadDisclaimer: From this chapter on, I do not own Inuyasha and Company, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.Chapter One

What did I ever do to deserve this? Kagome thought furiously as she tried to change her son into some clean pants.Why did he have to be normal and have TWO legs? It would be easier to put the pants on if he only had one leg…Or no legs at all…then he wouldn't even need pants!"AH-HA!" Kagome shouted out happily "You little stinker! You thought that you could fool me, well you're wrong little man, I've won this battle!"

Ginta just stared at his crazy mother with confused eyes."Right…You can't speak very well yet...I forgot, oh well. Come on Baby Bear, feeding time! " Kagome said, while grabbing her son in her arms and walking into the kitchen."Kagome, my dear sister, Hello!" Someone behind her said.Kagome turned around and gave Miroku a playful swat."Shut up" She said."Moku Moku!!" Ginta yelled out happily."And hello to you too little nephew! Are you doing well?" Miroku said to the giddy little boy in his sisters arms."Here, if you love him so much, take him" Kagome said sourly."What now?" Miroku asked his now-very-pissed sister"Look at this" Kagome declared, whipping mail in his face "And read to what it says!"

Miroku took the letter from his sister and gave Ginta a playful look before looking at the letter. The playful look in his eyes gone after reading the first line of the letter.

'Dear Madam,We are very disappointed to tell you this but,Koga Iiojio does not live in this area anymore,and we do not have any information on hiswhereabouts. Sorry for any inconvenience,

Sincerely,

John Adams, current home owner.'

After finishing the letter, Miroku gave out a sigh that he didn't know he was holding. He looked up at his sister who was obviously fuming.

"Do you know what this means!!" Kagome yelled out "He's avoiding me!! He is being an irresponsible son of a bitch who doesn't want to take charge in his son's life!!"Kagome gave Ginta a hug, and then burst into tears. It was bad enough what Koga did to Kagome in the first place, but now...Avoiding his son...this is just stupid...

She was just so stupid."Kagome, you go into the living room, and I'll make Ginta some oatmeal, alright?" Miroku suggested.She managed to nod her head and put Ginta in her brothers arms. She walked to her destination, starting to shake and sob."Poor Kagome…" Miroku said to himself as the oatmeal cooked. He looked over at his nephew, who was engrossed in the ceiling fan. _So cute, __just like his mother…But so dum__b, j__ust like his father._Thinking of Koga brought Miroku into an angered frenzy...what he did to her...at that age...Kagome was almost 19 years old...and had a child of nine months already...He looked back at the oatmeal, turned it off, and poured some food into a bowl, burning himself slightly."Shit-" He looked at the little boy, who was now staring intently at him. "- Aki mushrooms"Ginta cocked his head in an adorable way. Balancing the oatmeal in one hand, and Ginta in the other, Miroku made his way towards the living room, where we found his younger sister sleeping on the couch.

_Sigh, she's been through so much already_

Miroku put the food on the table and Ginta on the couch. He grabbed Ginta's highchair, strapped him in and started to feed him slowly.He looked into Ginta's eyes.Blue...The eyes Ginta had inherited from his father...he could remember the first time his saw those eyes for the first time..._****__****__**FlashBack**_Miroku and his best friend, Inuyasha, were walking in the mall, trying to find Kagome.They walked into the food court, and sat at a table.Inuyasha looked around, then, spotting his girlfriend, he called her name out."Kagome!!"She turned around, and a look of relief waved over her face. She ran towards them...but she was being followed..."Hey pretty lady, wait up!" Someone yelled from behind her. She just walked quicker, and planted her butt on a seat in-between Miroku and Inuyasha, shaking."What's the matter Kagome, who are those guys?" Inuyasha demanded looking at the three guys that were coming towards their table."I don't Know who they are, they saw me in the parking lot, and followed me" She replied to her boyfriend and brother.The three guys came up to them.Miroku looked up at the tallest, and the first thing he noticed were the biggest, bluest eyes he had ever seen in his life...**End Flashback**Miroku shuddered...from that moment on, Koga was a sworn enemy to Inuyasha and Himself. Trying to pressure Kagome to ditch them and hang out with him...

Who would've thought that Koga would be the father of his little sister's baby four years later?SNAPMiroku looked down...he had broken the baby spoon that he was using for feeding Ginta."Shit…zu?" Miroku said after noticing his nephew drooling out oatmeal, engrossed in uncle Miroku's language.

"Hey kid, never remember what I say alright? The only thing you need to learn from me is that I am the coolest, and I get all the ladies" Miroku said to the toddler, flashing him a smile.

Ginta responded with a raspberry, spitting oatmeal all over his uncle's shirt.

_Great,_ Miroku though _How cute was he again?_

It was then that Miroku heard the phone ringing in the kitchen.

"You little monster, stay here and give me no trouble" He said with a bit of humor towards the little boy.

Getting up, and attempting to wipe up the oats that had been spewed upon his shirt, he picked up the phone.

And then was hit by the biggest WHOA in his life."Hey Miroku, it's me Inuyasha."


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"I-Inuyasha?" Miroku stuttered "What the hell are you doing back in town?!"

"Feh, my dad and brother wanted to 'see' me, meaning, they want to talk business…and well...at the moment I have no place to stay...and you're my best bud!"

"I know I'm your best friend, Inuyasha, but I have a few problems too y'know...Kag-- a FRIEND is staying over with her...baby.."

"Hey, that's no problem, I _did_ babysit Shippo, for 6 years, so maybe I can help you out"

"Um...I don't really think so Inuyasha..." Miroku trailed off, holding his head in his hand.

Kagome stirred a bit.

She was having the dream again...he was everywhere...

_Koga..._

"Eewuu!"

_eewuu__what__ in the hell...Ginta!_

Kagome woke up with a start.

"Miroku? Ginta?" Kagome yelled out, frantic.

"Yeah Kagome?" Miroku called back, trying to put…no, _Force_ 'Creamed Squash' in Ginta's mouth.

_Phew..._

"Um...Miroku...Ginta…HATES the stuff" Kagome told him as Ginta, just then, had a fit and knocked the bowl out of Miroku's hand and onto his pants.

"Awwww...MAN!" Miroku said, frustrated.

_ My Shirt AND my pants…you really know how to __get'm__ kid._

"Mookkuu!! Moku!" Ginta called out, Laughing.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh herself, loudly.

_God, I forgot how good laughing was!_ Kagome Thought.

Miroku whipped his head around and stared at his sister, she was laughing? And a lot...

"M-M-Miroku...I'll feed Ginta now...you go-go c-clean up" Kagome said, bursting into another fit of giggles.

"Yeah, yeah I will Kagome, don't you worry"

"So, does my baby like raspberries? Oh yes, yes I think he does!" Kagome cooed Ginta.

His reply...Yawning

"I think that Ginta's Tired, eh, let's go have a nap" Kagome said, as she cleaned up Ginta's face and plucked him out of the highchair.

**KNOCK ****KNOCK****KNOCK ****KNOCK**

"Miroku, can you get that? I'm putting Ginta to sleep!"

**KNOCK ****KNOCK****KNOCK ****KNOCK**

"Miroku!!" Kagome yelled. Ginta, no longer tired, started to get fussy.

The rain was beating down, hard

_W__hen the HELL did it __start__ to rain? _

**KNOCK ****KNOCK****KNOCK ****KNOCK**

"Just hold on a sec please!" Kagome yelled as she treaded towards the door.

She looked out the peep hole, only the snap her head back in confusion and alarm._Him?__ What in the HELL is he doing here?!!_

**KNOCK ****KNOCK****KNOCK ****KNOCK**

"Don't get it Kagome, I..will..." Miroku yelled, running towards the door, only to slip and fall.

"Miroku, why is Inuyasha outside our door?" Kagome asked Him, giving him a glare that could kill.

"Uh…"Miroku said intelligently, trying to find a way to get out of the situation he was just placed in.

**KNOCK ****KNOCK****KNOCK ****KNOCK**

"Open it, Miroku, and open it NOW!"

"Yes ma'am..." Miroku said, obeying the wishes of the witch in his living room.

**KNOCK ****KNOCK****KNO-**

"Finally! Jesus Miroku! What the hell took you so long?!" Inuyasha yelled, walking into the warm, dry house. He hated being wet, and he wasn't wet or anything-

-Just Soaked.

Inuyasha looked around until he finally saw Kagome...with a baby.

_Kagome..._

"He-hello Kagome..." Inuyasha said.

_What the fuck, we're not even in high school anymore, and she STILL makes me stutter!?_

"Inuyasha" Kagome said, slightly bowing her head.

Inuyasha directed his gaze to the baby Kagome was holding. Strangely...the baby looked a bit like-

Kagome...

No way…

It couldn't be, could it?

"So, this is the baby of your friend, I take it Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, curious.

"Y-yes , Inuyasha, it is..."Miroku stuttered, looking at Kagome.

Inuyasha turned back to Kagome.

"And I take it that YOU'RE babysitting it?"

"Why, Inuyasha, yes I am, figuring that the baby is mine" Kagome replied coolly, looking down towards Ginta.

_****__**HER BABY! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED WHILE I WAS GONE?!!!**_

"That is your Baby?" Inuyasha asked, shocked.

"Yes "

"Who the hell is the father?!" Inuyasha demanded

"Why do you want to know?!" Kagome snapped back at him, placing Ginta on the floor.

"So I can _KILL_ him!!" Inuyasha yelled, whilst looking at the baby who was pulling on his pant leg.

"That means he wants up..." Miroku whispered in his ear.

Inuyasha picked the baby up, and immediately felt a connection.

_Hanyou..._

"He's a Hanyou, Kagome, who is the father?" Inuyasha said, holding Ginta tightly.

"I KNOW he's a Hanyou, Inuyasha, much like you..." Kagome replied...still in shock Inuyasha was still a little overprotective of her. "And...the father..The father is..."Kagome tried to say out to him, but bursting into tears.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha pursed.

"KOGA!" Kagome yelled out, dropping to the floor, unable to hold herself up anymore, due to the shock of the past coming back to her, and having to tell Inuyasha, of all people who her child's father was.

"Kagome!" Both Inuyasha and Miroku called out.

"Mummy…" Ginta whispered lightly, falling asleep in Inuyasha's arms instantly.

"Kagome, Kagome he didn't know" Miroku said.

"But I wanted to keep it that way" Kagome whispered to herself, forgetting about Inuyasha's amazing hearing.


	4. Chapter Three

Well, here's a chapter!

#$%#$%&%&$

Part Time Dad

Disclaimer: Wtf....

By: Hanyouluverr

$#%#%&#%&%&$$%

.

.

.

.

"Kagome, Kagome, he didn't know, okay, he didn't know!!" Miroku said, half-yelling,half-whispering.

"Yeah...but I never wanted him to find out either..." She replyed, the tears still streaming down her face.

Miroku looked up at his friend.

"Inuyasha, Ginta's room is the 2nd on the left can you put him in his crib...please...I need to calm Kagome down..."

Inuyasha looked into his old friends eyes, and wondered how many times before this Kagome had fallen to the floor and cried her eyes out, there was just so much...pain with-held in them...

Inuyasha gave Miroku a slight nod, and turned away from them, walking towards Ginta's room.

He looked down at the little boy, who seemed to be content in his arms.

_'Hmmm...Strange, I've never even MET this little boy in my life...I guess this must mean that all Hanyou's DO have a strong bond.'_

Inuyasha had remembered his mother telling him that all hanyou's were some-what connected through a bond, and that one could help the other by just being in the same room.

Then, His thoughts came back to the father of this child.

_'Koga...damn him'_

Why did Kagome even SLEEP with Koga?

Why was only SHE burdend with this child. Other than the blood connection, He didn't smell Koga anywhere!

_'So he goes and gets her pregnant, and then walks off on her!'_

Inuyasha hated men like that...they were filthy and discusting...He knew Koga too...he could probably Suppourt Kagome and Ginta for the rest of their lives just by selling his Car!! Why wasen't his scent any where near here?!

_'Another Dead-beat dad...'_ Inuyasha thought, growling lightly.

Reaching his destination, He softly put Ginta in his crib, and looked at him a bit. This little boy would probably never meet his father...

Poor Guy.

As he was leaving the room, he saw Miroku lightly close the door on his left. Miroku looked up and immediatly(??) put a finger to his lips, and then pointing towards the door.

"Shhhh...be quiet, Kagome resting right, it was quite a shock to see you..." He said, just loud enough for Inuyasha to hear him.

Nodding his head, Inuyasha pointed towards the living room.

Miroku nodded back, and followed Inuyasha inside.

.

.

#$#$#$#$#

.

.

"What the hell is all that?!!" Inuyasha quietly yelled. [Oxymoron!!]

"Shh, Kagome hasen't gotten more than 4 hours of sleep in the past three days, Inuyasha, Ginta's...Ginta's becoming a MAJOR pain in the ass...."

"Jesus...Miroku, why the hell would she have a kid, or even SLEEP with Koga??!!"

"Oh, now you think she's your-"

"She's always been mine, Miroku, always..." Inuyasha said.

"You cant claim somebody like that Inuyasha, I mean, I know you didn't mate her, because you guys still aren't back together!!" Miroku said.

Damn...He stung him there...

Why HADN'T he mated Kagome?? They were in love once...almost to the point where they could have mated...

"Miroku, Right here, right now, your going to tell me the entire fucking story." Inuyasha said, scowling.

.

.

.

Okay, shorter chapter, but...JUST BE HAPPY YOU GOTS ONE!! I EXPECT REVIEWS!!!

Hanyouluverr


	5. Chapter Four

I'm Really really sorry about not updating this story in a long time…I'm just going through some hard times and school sucks and everything…Personal Battles and All that Jazz. Grace and Beauty will be updated soon, I promise…. If not today…then…in two weeks or so…heh heh…sorry…

&$#&$&

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter Four

By: Hanyouluverr

#&#$&

As Miroku lead Inuyasha into the living room, he could hear him cracking his knuckles behind him.

"Here, Inuyasha, take a seat on the couch" Miroku said as he gestured with his hand towards the green couch.

As they sat down, Inuyasha gave Miroku a look that could kill.

"Tell me and stop stalling. Now what the hell happened?" Inuyasha growled.

"Augh" Miroku started "You obviously know Koga…"

Inuyasha growled.

"Well, Kagome was feeling kinda…down when you…. left…. So she took the comfort of…well…Koga"

"What! I told her I would come back! I told her that!" Inuyasha almost yelled, knowing Kagome and her baby were sleeping.

"But you never did Inuyasha. Anyway, She and Koga went to this party after graduation, and it was like…five months after her 17th birthday…well… You know Kagome's tolerance for alcohol…" Miroku stated.

"Of course I do…SHE HAS NONE!" Inuyasha yelled, then shutting up after he heard movement in the other room.

Be quiet…Kagome needs her sleep… 

"Yeah, I know that…But so did Koga…Well, he got her… Drunk, so to speak…then they went upstairs and…" Miroku trailed off after he saw Inuyasha's eyes turn briefly red.

"They had sex…and Kagome wanted it?" Inuyasha said, growling and keeping his head down.

"I don't think it was all that…consensual…I think she passed out and he did it with her anyway…But, when she came home, all she did was cry and cry and cry! I had no clue what to do! Then about a month later…she found out she was pregnant…Then, heartbroken and depressed, she went to Koga. He accused her of being a whore and that the baby wasn't his…" Miroku said.

Inuyasha was clenching his fists so hard his hands had started to bleed.

"That fucking bastard…"

"Yeah, I know, and now- He's moved away because Kagome keeps telling him he needs to support his child. She's almost 19 years old and she can't get a job because she has a little one to take care of now!" Miroku angrily spat out.

Oh yeah…Her birthday is in…8 days… 

" What is Kagome going to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, she didn't want an abortion, and she's raised him really well these past 9 months… But I honestly have no clue what she's going to do. She will keep living with me thou-"

Ring Ring 

**Ring Ring **

"Ahh…hold on a sec." Miroku said as he grabbed the phone and started talking, leaving Inuyasha to his thoughts

Koga took advantage over her…got her pregnant and left her in Tokyo…But…He didn't mate her…good…or I would DEFINATLY have to kill him then…

"Shit, Why now? You know I can't come in for work, this is supposed to be my week off!" Miroku's angry yells distracted Inuyasha from his thoughts.

"Why? My sister has- I know that! But he said that his trial didn't have to- WHAT! You can't do that…No, no you can't- Yes I can!- What…well…fine. I'll be there at the airport in the morning…Have my ticket ready for me at the desk." Miroku hung up the phone and hung his head in his hands."

"Miroku? Miroku what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked his old friend.

"That was my Law firm…they want me to go to Australia for about a week so I can talk one of our clients into coming back for the trial next month…I have no one to look out for Kagome when I'm gone. Ayame's out of town, so nobody can watch Ginta either… This was supposed to be my week to spend with my nephew and little sister! And now I can't do that because my boss needs a 'persuader' and that is SO not making me happy"\

"Well…I'm in town remember, maybe I could look after Kagome for you? I mean…we DO know each other very well…" Inuyasha said, rekindling the past.

"Well, I don't know. She's been quite sore about you after you…did what you did. You broke my little sisters heart Inuyasha…and I don't think that it can be glued back together anytime soon…" Miroku said with a sour look on his face.

"Shut up. I was going through a weird time, okay? And Kikyo's just a dirty whore who got me in a lot of trouble. I know that it won't help even now, but for what's its worth, I am sorry about everything that happened." Inuyasha said with a familiar twinge of pain in his heart.

"I know you really cared for her-" Miroku started,

"I still do!" Inuyasha said, cutting him off.

"We know that- ad Kagome still cares for you a lot to, Its just…while I'm gone…please don't overwhelm her with past experiences and long lost feelings…" Miroku finished.

My feelings weren't lost…just…overbearing… 

"Now, There is some of that crap ramen in the cupboards if your interested, I'm going to go take a shower and then pack some stuff for the trip. If Kagome wakes up, or Ginta, do you think you would be able to take care of them?" Miroku asked with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, sure, no problem Miroku." Inuyasha said as he walked into the kitchen.

$$&$&

Kagome shuffled in-between her blankets, shaking from her dream.

Two blue eyes…laughing at her…laughing as the owner thrust into her, laughing as she cried, laughing as she couldn't move or defend herself in anyway possible…then laughing as she ran away…looking for the one person who left her…the one person she loved…

Inuyasha…

&#&&$&

What the hell? Kagome! 

Inuyasha had been boiling hot water when he smelt her tears…

Turning off the oven, he walked over to the door that entered to Kagome's room. Slowly and quietly opening it, he peeked in, only to see Kagome haphazardly spread about her bed.

Crying…

Not just little tears anymore…

Full body racking sobs.

He walked over to her and embraced her against his strong chest, cooing lightly at her the way you would a baby…

Stroking her head, he told her,

"Shhhhh, Kagome, I'm here now, its okay Kagome…"

$#&$&$

So? Howz that for delayed update?

Once again, I'm sorry…

And this chapter is for Amanda, because she made me get my ass in gear- Thanks Amanda!

Hanyouluverr


	6. Chapter Five

'Mmmm' Kagome thought as she curled into the warmth that surrounded her. She shifted towards it, only to find that a large body started to pull her away from the safe heat and towards a dark, overwhelming strange place. The scent of the body drifted towards her nose, and she suddenly recognized it.

_'__No…__'_

Kagome started to struggle with her unseen holder, kicking her legs and trying to flail her arms around, the only thing to be heard were the sounds of her protests.

_'__No…Koga__'_

Kagome started to whimper, re-living these fragments of the past. Suddenly, the safe haven of warmth enveloped her once more, chasing away the upsetting darkness. She could feel the strong arms, so familiar and strong to her wrap themselves securely around her tiny body. As she opened her eyes, looking through her lashes, she noticed the abundance of hair, so long and silver…and those adorable ears…

_'Wait…Silver Hair…_

_…Ears?'_

"Inuyasha! Get off of me!" She yelled, making sure it affected his extremely sensitive ears.

"Jesus! You stupid-"

"Get out of my room" Kagome said, gritting it out once Inuyasha loosened his hold on her body.

"Well, I'd rather not love, but…" Inuyasha said as he completely let go of her. "You usually know what you want, and are you sure it's that?

"Damn right you pig! And I want you to get out of my room, get out of my house, and get out of my life -Now!"

Inuyasha put his head down at her words, and when he lifted his eyes towards Kagome, she could see but a flicker of pain appear in his eyes, but as soon as it was there, it was gone. He stood to his full length, being 6'5, and towered over Kagome, who was sitting on her bed.

"No"

"No what, Inuyasha?" Kagome said, almost regretting her earlier demand, knowing that it hit him hard.

"I'm not getting out of your life this time Kagome. The last time I did, you got pregnant…you got pregnant by a stupid dumb fuck. So, no Kagome, I am not getting out of your life right now, and don't expect me to for a long, long time. I have plans with your brother when he gets out of the shower, and I might even stay here with you. Alone. For a week. It's a good thing my face is familiar Kagome, cause you're going to be seeing me a lot more the next few days."

After Inuyasha said this he stalked out of her room and she could hear his footsteps relocating to the living room.

'_Well…maybe now he knows what I felt like…that long time ago'_

"Augh…that stupid ass." She spat out, shutting her door so she could change.

&#&&$&#&&#$

"Miroku, Listen to me! I will stay here with Kagome and Ginta and take care of her. You don't have to worry about anything; I have the money to take care of them for the week."

"I know you have the money Inuyasha, all the women seem to think that it's your best feature….all of them except Kagome, that is" Miroku said to his friend, with a sly look in his eye.

"Quiet you. So, do we have a deal?"

"I don't know…we'll have to talk with Kagome on this one."

"On one what?" Kagome said as she entered the room, wearing a fresh pair of jeans and a clean white tank top.

_'Mmmm'_ Inuyasha thought, forgetting how attractive Kagome was, even in a 'slump' of jeans and plain tops.

"I've been called into work, and they need me…right _n__ow_, so I'm going to Australia for my client and it'll take about a week. And Inuyasha here…well, he's volunteered to 'watch' over you and Ginta." Miroku said while pulling his hair back into a small ponytail.

"What! You want me to spend a week with this asshole?! No way" Kagome said as she crossed her arms against her chest, pouting her lips and looking to the side.

"Well, what else am I supposed to do!? I refuse to leave you alone in this house with nobody there to help if something happens. I have to leave in… a half hour. I'm going to finish packing, while you guys stay here and learn to get over your dumb stupid….Whatever this is!" Her brother yelled over his shoulder as he retreated to his room.

Inuyasha and Kagome just glared at each other from across the living room.

W#TRE#$#

"Bye Miroku! Please phone us, and come back soon! _**Real**_ soon!" Kagome yelled out the window.

"Moku! Moku!" Yelled a happy burbling baby, freshly fed who was waving at his uncle.

Kagome turned around to face her current nemesis, Inuyasha. Who was looking positively green as he remembered how the baby was freshly fed.

"Oh jeez Inuyasha, all people know that babies get feed from their mother's breasts!" Kagome said, unable to hold in a laugh as she took a mental picture of Inuyasha's face for future laughs.

"But…Doesn't it feel weird!?" Inuyasha said, physically shuddering.

"God no! My breasts were so sore from attempting to wean him that I gratefully gave Ginta everything he needed from me."

"Heh, I know another way to make your breasts sore Kagome"

"Congrats! You're a sick pig. And proving this fact in front of the baby!"

"Feh, it's not like he understands or anything."

"Well, I'm going for a walk with Ginta now, you…you can come if you want to…but…you've probably got better things to do which doesn't bother me!" Kagome said.

"I'll come; I might as well know what the area is like that I'm going to be staying in…it has been a while since I've been here, working with my brother and all." Inuyasha said, now noticing that Kagome put Ginta on the floor and he was currently staring at him with big blue eyes.

"What do you want little man?"

"Up"

_'O__h…how I crumble at the sight of cute children….' _

He picked up the child, looking into familiar eyes. Even though the last time he had seen these eyes so many times before in the body of another, these eyes held childhood innocence that was hard to look away from.

Sighing, Inuyasha gave Kagome a look, only to notice that she was packing the stroller up.

_'Well, time for a walk…'_


	7. Chapter Six

**Well, You all hate me- I'm sure.**

**I'm really sorry for this huge delay…I checked my profile and it last said I was 15 or something. Yeah, I'm actually 18 now, and at University.**

**This is amazing.**

**What's even MORE amazing, is that I remembered this story only after I received an email review from a very nice fan.**

**I cannot remember her name…It was recent thou. I dedicate this chapter to all those fans who loved the story before I became a dead-beat author. I think I just forgot how many people wanted me to continue with this story.**

**ANYWAY- I am currently going back into the past and slapping the 15 year old me, and correcting all the little things that are bothering me, so I suggest you go back and re-read all the chapters to get how I've changed from back then.**

**I will try to get more chapters in on this story. 'Grace and Beauty' is a Hiatus fic now, because the story is far too much like 'The Flame and the Flower' in which the story was inspired by.**

So, here is the newest chapter. Short, yes- But my stubborn behavior will not allow the chapters to happen so few and far between.

Part-Time Dad

Hanyouluverr…Who is going to change her name soon, so look out for that. :D

As she laid her exhausted child down to sleep, Kagome couldn't help but notice how tired her toddler was.

_ 'I guess he hasn't had a nice walk like that in a while with a guy…Miroku is always busy, __and sometimes mom just can't cut it with the wrestling and guy-to-guy relations'_

She smiled as she remembered the unforgettable walk she had with her ex-boyfriend and son. They seemed to hit it off like they had been around each other for the entire time of Ginta's short little life.

_ 'I had no idea Inuyasha was so…fatherly…'_

For someone who once told her he didn't want children, Inuyasha had the uncanny ability to turn into a parental figure in no time flat. Inuyasha had 'protected' Ginta from the big scary ants, pushed him on the swings, and showed his responsible attitude when he reprimanded Ginta after he snapped at another kid in the park.

_ 'It's truly amazing how far he's managed to sort out his life in such a short amount of time…I am really proud of him'_

_** 'So why don't you tell him?'**  
_

_ 'Ah, on conscience, how I've missed you…'_

_** 'Indeed, such lies are not appreciated. You and Inuyasha left because of a stupid argument…'**_

_ 'Well, it wasn't just my fault…And if it weren't for that argument, I'd still-'_

_** '…Still?'**_

"I'd still…"

"Still what?" a voice from the doorway said quietly, as to not wake the small snoring child in the crib beside Kagome.

Kagome could not stop the sharp outtake of breath that left her and her hand from quickly placing itself over her heart.

"Inuyasha!" She said in a voice slightly above a whisper.

"Yes?" He responded as he walked towards her silently, completely using his stalking abilities to use, and stopping when he was right in front of Kagome.

The only thing she could see from the light coming from the doorway was a glimmer of shiny silver hair, gold creeping from his eyes and his illuminated cheekbones. This time, a sharp intake was heard from Kagome as she brought her other hand down to the edge of the crib as to brace herself, as it seemed that her legs were currently turning into jelly.

"Out of breath are we Kagome?" Inuyasha said softly as he brushed a wisp of hair away from her face and behind her ear, allowing his rough hand to brush and linger against her cheek before dropping down to brush the edge of her arms and then dropping it beside himself.

"Ah…I was just putting Ginta down to sleep" Kagome said, mentally slapping herself afterwards for saying the stupidest possible thing in her current situation.

"Obviously" Inuyasha said as he crept closer to her, stealing away the space she wanted between them.

"I think we should go, I don't want to wake him up, he can get pretty ruthless if he hasn't had his nap" Kagome said as she lightly closed her eyes and willed Inuyasha's musky scent to invade her nostrils and instantly bring back memories of days past.

Days when both were happy.

Days when both understood the other.

Days that could never happen again.

Inuyasha lifted Kagome's chin with his finger and looked at her face. Her lids closed, she allowed him to inspect every inch of her face.

He glanced over her cheekbones, her ears and her delicate nose before realizing that her scent was strong…she was nearing her monthly…His eyes flashed red as he took in her scent.

"In-Inuyasha?" Kagome said lightly, opening her eyes to where she could just see out from under her eyelashes. He was faced toward the ceiling, slightly shaking. A small growl erupted from beneath his throat before he had one hand fisted in her hair and one around her wrist and his face pressed tightly against her throat.

Being put in an uncomfortable position so quickly, especially with her ex, made her confused. She wasn't sure how to respond to his motions, she let instinct take over her and she lightly rubbed Inuyasha's left ear.

Which would prove to be a fatal mistake on her part. Immediately after she had placed her finger on Inuyasha's ear, he had her on the ground, pressing both of their hot bodies against each other. She could feel him rubbing against her inner thigh, and all she could do was groan and completely give up all control of her bodies.

He was ravaging her, and she was allowing every second of it.

"Kagome" he growled out, slightly licking her neck.

_ 'Oh god…how I've missed her scent…her taste…'_

Inuyasha could feel himself slipping from reality and it was becoming harder to stay on the edge. He released her hair and put his hands on either side of her head and propping himself upon them. Looking down, he could see she was affected by his ministrations.

"Kagome" he said, drawing her half-lidded eyes to his level. She was lightly gasping for air and looked completely flushed. "I'm sorry"

She looked confused as he got up off of her and started towards the door. Leaning against the door with one arm, he looked behind him and down at her.

"Go downstairs and make some coffee Kagome, we've got some things to talk about"

"Ye-yes Inuyasha" Kagome said as she lifted herself up off the ground and Inuyasha bolted to the bathroom. Thinking about what he was doing made her blush furiously and she looked down at Ginta.

Her eyes went wide when she realized what had just transpired.

_ 'We almost…we were so close…And in front of the Baby!'_

Kagome shut the door behind her and started for the kitchen.

_ 'I don't know what I'm going to do by myself with that man alone for the next week…'_

**Ehh? Ehhhh?**

**Does it flow better than the 15 year old me? Please, flame, I'll accept them. I've had some family details that I've left out from the reasons as to why I haven't updated, but I think those excuses are overused and I'm ready to take the blame for not updating.**

**:D**

**-Hanyouluverr…Soon to Be HYP3RCTIV3WT3RWORKZ**

**Yeah Betches.**


	8. Chapter Seven

Okay, so I've sorted out my life… Sorta…And I find that the easiest way for me to feel absolute balance in my life, I should go back to my roots and happiness. So, next Saturday I'm going to go and get a tattoo of the Comedy/Tragedy Masks in the middle of my back in an attempt to move on. It Seems like the best thing to do at the moment…

Anyway, here is your other chapter. I think this wait for the update is much nicer that the one you guys had to wait for for so long.

Part-Time Dad

By: Hyperactive Waterworks

Walking down the hallway, Kagome couldn't get what had just happened in her son's bedroom out of her head.

_'Where is my control?! No…where is Inuyasha's control? He never was that forward with me, even when we were dating…Something about…Right time?'_

"Right time eh? Funny it had to come when we both weren't seeing the other person." Kagome said under her breath as she walked into the kitchen.

Which was a disaster.

Apparently Inuyasha, in his attempt to make them some kind of snack, had botched his 'meals' of oven-made spring rolls, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and cheese and crackers before settling on salty, Ramen noodles.

_'How does one mess up cheese and crackers?'_ Kagome thought as she looked up to the ceiling and noticed that a Jam catastrophe had happened, as it was trailing from the ceiling to down the cupboards, and finally the empty jar settled on the ground.

"Don't even ask about what happened…I had a little…accident, but I will clean it up" Inuyasha said without looking up from the noodles that were steaming at the moment.

"Little?" Kagome said, putting her hand up to her temple and breathing deeply "It looks like Ginta went ape-shit in here Inuyasha, and even HE can make PB and J without causing this much of a mess"

She laid her hand down on the counter before realizing that there was peanut butter oozing everywhere and dripping onto the floor.

_'Ugh, this is disgusting'_

She looked at her hand, now sopping with peanut butter before coming up with a more than devious plan to 'get back' at the destroyer of her kitchen.

"Inuyasha?" She asked sweetly, "I don't have a problem with the mess or anything, but…"

She walked over to him, his hair acting as a shield from the world as she got into position.

"What?" He said as he whipped his head around to face Kagome, only to have his face meet with a fistful of peanut butter.

"Wh-what hell Kagome?" he said as he tried to spit out the soggy, think peanut butter from his mouth.

He looked as her, angry face on, and tried to glare at his enemy of the kitchen and seem intimidating.

Which only made said enemy erupt into body shaking giggles.

_'Women…' _ He thought silently, before turning his mouth into a quirk and cocking an eyebrow up towards her, formulating a plan that could only be short of _Genius_.

"Well Kagome, I guess I deserved that, for causing this…Havoc in the Kitchen" He said as he sauntered towards her.

Kagome stopped giggling and turned her head up towards him, noticing that the same mood, same _tension_ that was in the bedroom only 15 minutes ago was creeping into the kitchen.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the shoulders before pivoting her towards the wall on his left. He started to lean down to her face before placing a small kiss on the side of her mouth.

"But I will clean it up, as I said, so the peanut butter face thing will be a little hard to ignore" He purred into her ear, "I hope jam is easy to get out of clothing"

"Wha?" a dazed and confused Kagome said, quirking her eyebrow while looking at an extremely smug Inuyasha.

He seemed a bit more satisfied than usual…

Was there jam on the bottom of her feet?

Kagome looked down at her feet, only having to peel her head and shoulders from the side of the wall.

No way.

Inuyasha, to get back at a _harmless_ and _silly_ joke of hers, had distracted her from the real world and stuck her to the jam filled wall.

"Inuyasha!" She growled, picking up the jar of honey on the counter behind her and threw it at him.

"What? I was just repaying back the favou-"Inuyasha started, only to start up a coughing storm as a bag of flour hit his chest, having flour pool up and infest itself in his lungs, making it nearly impossible to breathe.

"You want a war little girl? Oh, it's on" He said in gasping intervals, seriously hindering his ability to look intimidating.

"It's on" She replied as she dashed for the cupboard beside the stove, opening it to see that there was an abundance of 2 liter pops and syrup inside it.

_'You want war little girl? You got it'_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he dove for the materials in the fridge.

_'Good old eggs, milk and sour cream…You can never lose with the right supplies'_

It was then that the two, armed with their weapons clashed their powers together, creating an abomination of mixtures involving food and objects that should never be mixed.

If kitchens could cry, this one would be at the moment.

A Bit short, yes- But I needed to put their relationship in a position that is not just sexual, as it was in the last chapter.

This was an excuse to put them more on 'Friend' terms again.

The next chapter will be the information chapter, where we will learn how Kagome ended up preggers, and what Inuyasha will be doing.

Just so you know, no Kikyo appearances, but mentions of her will be made.

And should I have a Koga confrontation?

I have some Ideas, and if you have some then feel free to tell me!


	9. Chapter 9

So, this version of the story is terribly, terribly childish. So I am abandoning it, and have re-started it.

Look for the newer chapters, I promise you will like it more than this version.

Promise.

You guys inspired me to write better! Look for the authors note for explanation for my absence.

It will also not be known as "Part Time Dad" either, it is going to be called "PTD: Memories in Greyscale".


End file.
